


Silken Tofu

by aiyurin (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, angst maybe?, lots of hints of other pairings here and there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aiyurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Same birthday, same crush. </p>
<p>AU where all the schools are in the same district. </p>
<p>// This fic is so smutty, it's progressively dirtier, please prepare yourself.</p>
<p>[so far it's just UshiHina sorry to dissapoint AoneHina shippers]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I really tried.

[This is Ushijima, I have something to tell you. Let’s meet at the cross-junction.] –Ushijima

Hinata stared at the message, wondering if he did something wrong. He felt slightly intimidated, meeting someone from an opponent team, someone much taller and bigger. What if it was an ambush? What if they plan to silence him and his talent? The orange-haired boy shook his head to shake those dramatic thoughts away.

“Oi, what are you in a daze for?” Kageyama smacked his back and said.

“Ow!” Hinata stuffed his phone in his pocket, “I wasn’t in a daze! I’m going the other way today! I have an errand to run.”

“See ya tomorrow.” Kageyama waved and Hinata walked off.

 

Aone strolled down the slope from his school, towards the cross junction. Opposite that and futher ahead was Karasuno high school, to the left was Shiratorizawa and Nekoma, the right was a bigger mass of high school and colleges. The whole prefecture was converted into an education district.

As his eyes scanned the road, he noticed a short orange blob bobbing down the road in a slow jog opposite him. The sight made his heart flutter, he was like a sunshine in his life, bursting with positivity. He crossed the road to catch up to him, as he opened his mouth to call his name, a flash of purple jacket caught his eye.

He watched as they exchanged greetings. _Hinata was meeting up with Ushijima?_ He thought, he stayed a wall behind as they walked. Hinata’s ears turned red as they talked, his hands held into his bag strap, shaking occasionally. For some reason, he felt a pang of jealousy. They turned a few corners and arrived at an empty space outside a café.

Aone couldn’t help but to eavesdrop, curious to hear what they could be talking about.

“Hinata, are you seeing anyone right now?” Ushijima asked.

Aone perked up and seethed, he wondered where he was going with this.

“No. Uh.. As you know..” Hinata said.

“About that. How do you feel about going out with me?” Ushijima asked.

“Me –I – Go-Go out? Out? Wi-with me?” Hinata panicked and flushed, “I- uh – I, sure-su-sure, but-“

“Calm down. Uh, you can take some time to think about it.” Ushijima said, “No pressure.”

_Calm down! Calm down!_ Hinata took a few deep breaths and straightened up, “Why me? You know, we’re surrounded by schools, I’m sure there are better people.”

“I like your passion in volleyball, and you faith in your own team. I found it respectable.” Ushijima said, “I just wanted you to know how I feel.”

“Thank you. I'm honoured, really. We could date, I mean, but if matches come up I will be busy.” Hinata said.

“That is understandable. Please take care of me.”

“Me- Here too!” Hinata beamed.

Aone gripped on his bag strap, and walked off.

-

“Who are you texting? Hurry up and change!” Tanaka yelled.

[Okay! See you at the same place later!] – Me

Hinata stuffed his phone in his bag and changed into the school’s jersey.

After the practice, Tsukishima left early, causing Tanaka to shout at first years being too cocky nowadays. After cleaning at lightning speed, the team walked together to the bus station like always, but Hinata broke off the team and went towards a certain café.

“Don’t you think Hinata’s been wandering around too much lately?” Yuu asked.

“Huh? Well, I don’t really care..” Kageyama said.

“Don’t tell me, he’s got a girlfriend?” Tanaka said, “That’s why he’s been texting so much!”

“He does. He uses his phone more during lunch break.” Kageyama muttered.

“Ah! Let’s confront him tomorrow!” Tanaka shouted.

Daichi appeared behind him and smacked him on his head, “Don’t yell in the middle of the street.”

“It’s his privacy. If he wants to tell us he will.” Sugawara said.

“That hurt! Daichi!” Tanaka complained.

“Plus, tomorrow we have joint practice remember? With Nekoma and Shiratorizawa.” Daichi said.

“Those uphill city boys, we’ll crush them!” Tanaka yelled, earning another smack from Daichi again.

“Remember to sleep early!” Sugawara said as he boarded his bus.

-

“Hinata.” He felt Ushijima’s head snuggling behind him.

“What is it?” Hinata was lying on his back, his boyfriend lying on the small of his bag, as he played a game on his phone.

“Let’s do it.” Ushijima said.

Hinata pushed himself up suddenly, “We’re having a practice match tomorrow! I have to be in tip-top condition. Your team rarely approved practice matches.”

“Well, I talked to my coach.”

“Huh? You did?! Was it for me- ?”

“No. I’m not biased. But, I knew you would be happy to play against the strongest school here.” Ushijima smirked.

Hinata rolled around and started ruffling his hair, “Ah, that IS being biased!”

Ushijima hugged his stomach and pulled his hand down, kissing it, “Then, can we do it?”

Hinata flushed, “What- that is sly! If I can’t walk tomorrow, I’m never coming over again!”

“Yessir’!” Ushijima sat up and planted kisses on Hinata’s arm, slowly moving up to his neck, then his lips.

“Why are you so eager, ngh,” He moaned, “today?”

“I miss you, and you’re really cute. That’s all.” Ushjima took of their shirts and continued teasing Hinata. Ushijima was touching and teasing everywhere except below his waist, it drove Hinata crazy.

Ushijima slid his boyfriend’s pants down and took his semi-hard cock entirely in his mouth. He wet the lip slowly with his tongue and started bobbing his head up and down . Hinata buried his hands in the olive-haired boy’s head and bit his lip. Ushijima teased his nipples and slowly moved his hands down his thighs, his mouth never stopping.

“Ahn! Ushijima, I-I’m coming!” Hinata moaned.

He drew his head back up, “Not yet.”

“That’s not fair!” Hinata cried as Ushijima pressed his hand above his head.

Ushijima reached over to grab the lube, hovering his abs above Hinata, shutting him up.

“You don’t need head?” Hinata asked as Ushijima prepped him with his fingers.

“I’m hard just from watching you, Hinata.” Ushijima pressed down and pulled him into a deep kiss, “I’m flipping you around okay?”

“You’re a real pervert.” Hinata buried his face in the pillow.

Ushijima started with one finger, slowly inserting a second one, he watched as Hinata’s back muscles tightened and his muffled moans in the pillow. He placed another hand on his back and pressed a third finger in, Hinata gripped onto the sheets as he thrusted the same spot over and over again with this fingers.

“Hurry..” Hinata whimpered.

Ushijima aligned his hips with Hinata’s and thrusted everything in one go, Hinata moaned in pleasure as he start thrusting, harder and faster.

“Not so rough. Or tomorrow I’ll- Aah!” Hinata arched his back, tears rolling down his cheek.

Ushijima pulled Hinata by his elbow closer and thrusted even harder and deeper with this new angle. He moaned into Hinata’s neck at every thrust, with the tightness around him that drove him crazy, he was withholding himself to fuck Hinata until he couldn’t walk.

“Hinata, you’re amazing.” He moaned, “I’m coming.”

“Ngh!” Hinata gritted, “I already came twice. Ah! No more..”

“You’re so hot, with drool and tears down your face like that.” Ushijima bit his ear, “I’m come inside you, okay?”

“Just. Hurry!”

Ushijima pressed Hinata into the bed as he came, some leaked out as he pulled out. Hinata trembled as he flipped to his side, “That was amazing.”

Ushijima leaned down and planted kissed on his forehead, “I love you.”

“Love you too.” Hinata panted and smiled.

_He’s too cute!_ Ushijima screamed internally as Hinata staggered to the bathroom.

 

 


	2. Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh.. i hope this is good

“Kenma!” Hinata jogged over and joined him in walking.

“Morning.” Kenma nodded and said.

“I started the game you recommended yesterday, it’s really good!” Hinata said.

“Really? I see.” 

“Alright, you guys, get to your positions.” Daichi yelled.

“Talk to you later! Good luck in the practice.” Hinata waved and ran off.

The school played in the common stadium, near Fukurodani, which was on the court next to them. They were warming up and the constant thud of Bokuto’s spikes can be heard.

“Oi, Hinata!” Tanaka said.

“Yes?” He gulped down on the pocari sweat.

“Would you say we are good friends?” Tanaka said.

Sugawara looked up and thought, He’s really going to ask him..

“Yeah, of course!”

“Then, be honest. Did you find a girlfriend?” 

“Huh? What makes you think so?”

“You’ve been running off lately after practice, we rarely take the same bus together. Kageyama’s curious too.”

“I’m not!” Kageyama gritted, “I don’t care.”

“Well, what is it?” Tanaka said.

“Uh.. Do I really have to say it?” Hinata blushed slightly and looked away.

“Tanaka, stop it. Do you not understand the word privacy?” Sugawara said.

“But-!” 

“Hinata!” Ushijima called out.

Hinata whipped around and jogged over and stood beside the court. Some heads turned as they heard Ushijima’s voice.

“Your clothes, I washed them.” Ushijima passed a paper to Hinata, “Also, are you feeling okay?”

“Y-yeah, thanks.” Hinata flushed, “Uh, how’s the game?”

“We’re crushing them.” He smirked.

“Ooh! Now I’m fired up! Karasuno won’t lose!” Hinata yelled.

“What’s Hinata doing? Challenging opponents again..” Kageyama muttered as the team watched from afar.

“He yelled it in his face..” Sugawara said.

“Call him back, our break’s almost over.” Daichi said.

“Oi, Hinata! Break’s over!” Nishinoya shouted, “Stop chatting!“

“See you later, on the court!” Hinata fired him up one last time and ran back.

“What’s with that bag?” Kageyama asked.

“It’s nothing.” Hinata said and stuffed it to the side of the hall and ran into position.

Tsukishima, utilizing his height, peeked in the bag and saw clothes. He looked away discreetly, understanding.

-  
“We ranked last all of the schools we played against today.” Sugawara said as he looked at the scoreboard.

“They are all in top 5 of this district, the first, Shiratorizawa is of course, the highest scorer.” Daichi said, “But it’s nothing, we can practice again and meet them in the Spring Games. And then to the nationals!”

“Osu!!” The crows roared.

“Oi! Karasuno! We have a buffet waiting for us, come down to the foyer after you guys bathe.” A teacher from Shiratorizawa said.

“Thank you!” Daichi said, “Come on, let’s hurry to the showers. We have 3 schools here, it’s bound to be full.” 

Hinata lacked behind the crowd and Ushijima pulled him aside, they didn’t notice and walked off.

“Hm? What is it?” Hinata asked.

“There’s a shower above this gym, it’s pretty unknown.” Ushijima said, “No one will be up there.”

Hinata blushed and jumped, “We just played a game! Aren’t you tired?”

Ushijima sighed, “I really meant the showers, nothing more.”

“A-ah. Okay. I’m hungry anyways.” Hinata nodded and followed him up a deserted staircase behind the gym.

The secret showers were, surprisingly, unused but clean. It was absolutely empty as well, Hinata happily picked a cubicle and started undressing. Soon the room was filled with sounds of the showers hitting the floor and the scent of soap floated throughout the room.

Hinata was almost done when suddenly he heard the showers in the other stall stopped, thinking Ushijima was done, he quickly washed off the shampoo on his head.  
“Hinata, I’m coming in.” His boyfriend announced right before swinging the shower curtains open.

“Ah! At least wait!” Hinata closed his eyes and quickly rubbed the shampoo from his face and head, “You said we were only bathing! Pervert!”

“I’ve been holding back. I saw you on the court and I couldn’t help it.” Ushijima stepped closer towards Hinata, “I guess I really am a pervert around you.”

“You! You haven’t been giving me any rest.” Hinata leaned back and turned off the showers, “You’re sure no one comes up here?”

Ushijima wrapped his hand around his waist and buried his face on his neck, planting kisses as he mumbled, “Mm, I’m sure.” 

Hinata tipped his toes to kiss him deeply, he could feel his boyfriend’s rock hard erection pressing again his stomach. He brought one leg up and Ushijima grabbed the other, carrying his full body as they made out. Ushijima pressed Hinata on the wall and pressed the tip into him, slowly. 

“It’s kinda painful without lube.” Hinata panted and dug his finger into Ushijima’s arms.

“I’ll do it very slowly.” Ushijima said and kissed his cheek.

Hinata let out gasps as Ushijima entered, inch by inch, he’s on the girthier side and feeling the stretch sent waves down his legs. Ushijima gripped firmly on his boyfriend’s thighs and firmly thrusted into him, slowly but hard enough to see the shakes on his lower lip and toes.

He leaned down to nibble and suck on his ear, thrusting harder and making Hinata moan louder. Ushijima carried Hinata out off the showers and set him down the sinks, continuing to thrust. Hinata leaned back and spread his legs, moaning with drool and tears down his face, the immense pleasure clear in his face and sounds.

Ushijima pushed one if his legs even further back and picked up his speed. He watched Hinata’s body reacted, the flexing of his thigh, abs and shoulders as he reached the G spot deep inside him, his moans filling the shower room, louder and higher every second.

Placing two fingers in his mouth, he sucked obediently and silenced his loud moans. 

“You’re leaking a lot.” Ushijima said, poking at his throbbing erection, overflowing with semen.

Hinata moaned into his fingers and he felt his boyfriend grind against his prostate. Ushijima leaned down and pulled Hinata into a kiss, moaning into his lips.

“I’m coming.” Ushjima moaned before quickly pulling out and coming all over Hinata’s thighs. 

They stayed in the position, panting and clinging onto each other’s bodies. 

“I’ll seriously pass out, I’m so hungry.” Hinata said, sliding off the sinks and going under the shower.

“I love you.” Ushijma joined him in the shower briefly to kiss and went to the other stall to shower again.   
-  
“Kenma! You’re just eating that? Is that enough?” Hinata asked, holding two plates of food.

“I had that though,” Kenma pointed towards the three empty plates, “I was so hungry I didn’t realize I had already eaten so much.”

“The food’s really good though.” Hinata said through a mouth full of food. 

“Don’t talk while you’re chewing!” Kenma said, “By the way, are you dating Ushijima?”

Hinata half choked and hissed, “Where did you hear that?” 

“Well, I saw you follow him to this shady staircase. I didn’t follow of course. Once bitten, twice shy.” Kenma said.

“Why do you say that?” 

“I saw Kuroo and Tsukishima getting it on, they were being shady in a store room and I just saw it. Honestly my eyes burn thinking about it.” Kenma shook his head to clear the thought.

“Tsukishima? That guy?” Hinata widened his eyes, “I didn’t know that.” He scanned the foyer for Tsukishima and he was nowhere to be found, he noticed the absence of Nekoma’s captain as well. 

“Back to the topic.” Kenma said.

“You’re really observant.” Hinata said, “Yeah, I’m dating him. But the rest of the team doesn’t know.”

“So you’re into bigger guys?”

“Eh? You’re asking me that?” Hinata flushed.

“I meant body size.” He rolled his cat eyes.

“Oh that..” Hinata scratched his head, “It’s a plus. But I don’t have a preference, because most guys I meet are way bigger than me.”

“Would someone like me peek your interest?” Kenma turned and stared into Hinata’s eyes.

“If I was singl-“

He felt soft lips against his, blonde hair brushed against his cheeks, Hinata was being kissed. Tongue slipped in and he heard utensils clatter in the background. 

Kenma was kissing Hinata, and the three teams are watching, moreover, his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm trying my best to go dirtier with the sex scenes lmao


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as usual, the little baby crow is getting the good D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm… semi-noncon, I think, happens here. So if you don’t like that please stop reading.

Hinata jerked back, “K-ke-kenma! What-“

“Kenma!” Kuroo pulled him back, “Did you do it again?”

“Hm.” He uttered.

“Apologize! Not everyone is a test subject for you, you know that! You’re going to be called the kissing maniac if you do that.” Kuroo chided, “Come on.”

“Sorry, Shouyo.” 

“It’s fine, just kinda, heh, it’s fine.” Hinata could feel the intense gaze on his neck of Ushijima, he tried not to turn around.

“Sorry!” Kuroo said to Daichi, “Kenma’s got a kissing bug.”

“Oh, it’s okay. Uh, keep him in check.” Daichi said.

The chatter in the foyer returned and Hinata felt comfortable eating again, though he could still feel eyes on him once every few minutes.

“Why are you going around kissing people?” Hinata finally asked.

“I don’t know if I like girls or boys.” 

“That’s not a good enough reason to do that, wait, you do this to girls too? Why aren’t you arrested.”

“I don’t have a lot of female friends my age, so no. But I did kiss Bokuto and Lev. Yaku was angry at me after that.”

“Listen, this kind of thing, you’ve got to take it as it is. Once the feeling of infatuation hits you, you should just accept it.”

“What is it like?”

“Huh? What’s what like?”

“Infatuation, liking someone, or something like that.” 

“Kenma, you’ve never had a crush? Like you see someone and your day seems better, talking to them makes you feel at ease, you want to hear their voice before you sleep. 

Something like that?” Hinata said.

“Hm.” Kenma hummed.

So is that a yes or no? Hinata ignored that and shovelled the rest of the food into his mouth. 

“Hinata, are you going to walk home with us today?” Tanaka asked.

“I’ll cycle home, you guys go ahead.” Hinata said.

“Don’t be late to club meeting tomorrow!” Tanaka said, and walked off.

Hinata didn’t have his bike with him today, he just had important things to tend to.

Ushijima stepped out from behind a pillar and his face did not look pleasant. He pulled Hinata’s face towards his and pressed his lips together, and soon after slipping his tongue inside. Hinata gripped onto his jacket as he was pressed against the wall, trying to speak but Ushijima’s tongue kept his busy.

He panted as he was released, he didn’t know Ushijima was a jealous person. But yet again, he would feel the same if he saw him kissing another boy.

“Are you angry?” Hinata said, “Kenma didn’t mean anything by it just now.”

“I’m not angry anymore.” Ushijima smiled, “Come on, I’ll send you home.”

“Hey, have you told your team that we’re dating?” Ushijima asked.

“No, but Kenma knows because he saw us going to that secret shower just now.” 

“Those eyes of his should keep on the volley ball instead of us..” Ushjima muttered, “I haven’t told anyone too. I don’t know how to break it to them.” 

“Yeah, it’s not the kind of conversation we have daily.. Well, we’ll just wait for an appropriate time. Sooner or later, someone’s going to see us in town on one of our dates, and word will spread.” Hinata said.

“That’s true.” Ushijima nodded.

-  
-2 weeks later-

[I can’t meet you this week, I have a few tests coming up. The teachers are not letting third years go so easily. Sorry] –Ushijima  
[It’s okay! Good luck!] –Me

He said the same thing last week too.. Hinata thought.

“Hinata!” Yachi called out.

“Yachi-san! I didn’t see you at practice today.” Hinata said.

“I had stomach ache this morning I skipped, I felt better after taking some medicine so I’m out again.” 

“You came out to buy groceries?” Hinata looked down at the bags she carried.

“Yeah.”

“Let me help you.” Hinata took the bulk of the bags and walked alongside Yachi. “Woah! You were carrying these with ease? That’s amazing.”

“I’m stronger than I look!” Yachi said, “I saw you scowling at your phone earlier, is everything okay?”

“Huh? Oh that, mm.” Hinata stared ahead, “Yachi, do you have a boyfriend?”

“No, my friends say I’m too dense to realize people’s feelings. Why?” 

Hinata sighed, “It’s nothing.”

“Is it regarding Ushijima?” Yachi asked.

“You know too? Does those whole team know?”

“No no! I just kind of noticed, and there was once I saw you two walk home together.. so I kind of put it together. I haven’t told anyone!”

“Well, it’s not really a secret, so it’s okay.”

“Um, Hinata, do you really, like really really like Ushijima?” She asked.

“Yeah, kind of.” Hinata flushed.

Yachi fidgeted with the bag on her hand, “Ah, I’ll take a taxi from here, thanks.” 

Hinata nodded and set the bags on the floor, “Do you want me to wait here with you? It’ll be dark soon so it might be dangerous.”

“I-It’s fine! Listen Hinata, I have to tell you. I don’t want to see you get hurt.” Yachi said.

“What do you mean?”

“A few days ago, on Sunday I think, I saw, um” Yachi stroked her hair and picked at her sleeve.

“What are you saying?”

“I saw Ushijima out with Oikawa, um, they were holding hands, but I don’t know. I don’t want to assume.. but..”

Yachi looked up but Hinata was gone, sprinting towards the direction of his boyfriend’s house.

Did I just do something really bad? Yachi thought.

-  
Hinata calmed down on the way to his house, Yachi might have misunderstood, she might have seen the wrong person. He took a deep breath and calmly rang the doorbell to Ushijima’s apartment.

The door opened and Oikawa was there, in his school uniform, “Oh! Chibi!” 

“Your boyfriend’s here!” Oikawa turned and yelled, “I’ll get going now, See ya!”

Hinata passed through the threshold and pushed his shoes off. 

“Why didn’t you call me before you came, I could have went to pick you up.” Ushijima said, scooting over on his couch and tapping it, indicating for Hinata to sit.

The coffee table was strewn with notes and open books, Hinata calmed down and shook off what Yachi said. 

“I just felt like coming here today.” Hinata set his bag beside the table and settled down beside Ushijima.

“Have you eaten?” 

“Mm.” Hinata nodded.

“You sure is studying a lot, don’t your back hurt after sitting in the same spot for so long?”

Ushijima leaned down and kissed him, Hinata tried to pushed his heavy torso away, “Hey, I was talking to you.”

“Talk? Is that all you came for today?” He reached out his hands and tugged his pants down, nibbling on his ear.

“What was Oikawa doing here?” Hinata asked.

“Why are you making it sound like that?” Ushijima clicked his tongue.

“Sound like what? Just say what he was doing here.” Hinata said.

“Nothing. We were hanging out.’’

“Someone saw you guys walking together in town a few days ago.” 

“We just spotted each other in town and walked together in the same direction. I don’t know what you’re thinking but that guy has a boyfriend. Iwa or something, from the same school.”

“Hm,” Hinata crossed his arms and turned away.

“Are you jealous?” Ushijima asked.

Hinata remained silent, looking away. 

Ushijima yanked his shoulder to turn his face towards his, “If you have something to say then say it.”

“Ow!” Hinata pushed his arm away, “You like Oikawa better right? You even said he should have went to your school.”

“Why are you bringing something like that up?” Ushijima gritted his teeth, “Stop being unreasonable.”

Hinata looked away, “That’s why you were making up all these excuses for the past two weeks right?”

Ushijima grabbed his collar and pushed him against the couch, “I am making excuses? Can’t you see I’m doing my best to get my grades up? Who was the one who came to my apartment and started picking a fight anyways? Can’t I just have some peace and quiet? Everyone’s expecting so much of me, to go to nationals, to get to the top university, to continue to bathe my family’s name in fame! Nevermind that! I snapped like this the other day too, and took it out on Oikawa. That’s why his ankle was injured a few months ago, that’s why until now he is still extorting money from me. That’s why-“

“Stop it. That’s enough.” Hinata said, gritting his teeth at the pain on his shoulders, Ushijima’s iron grip was crushing his collar bones, “I’m sorry, don’t be angry, I’m sorry okay?”   
Hinata reached up and pressed his forehead against his, “I didn’t know you were under so much stress. I’m sorry I got jealous, I’m sorry I didn’t try to understand your feelings, it’s all my fault.”

“Why are you blaming yourself? I’m the one that’s a mess, not you!” Ushijima said, “You know I like you! Why did you come today anyways? To see if I was actually cheating on you? Are you disappointed? Huh? Answer me!”

“You’re going to break my shoulder,” Hinata begged, “Calm down!” 

He looked around the room to find something, water, medicine, something to calm him down. He spotted a box of broken trophies under the console table, it wasn’t there the last time he was here. He realized all the pent up stress Ushijima has, and blamed himself for not realizing it.

Hinata reached out to hug Ushijima, “It’s okay to take a break. I’m here for you so, take a deep breath.”

He felt Ushijima’s chest rise and fall, his arms loosened around his shoulders and they laid in silence for a few seconds.

Hinata felt a bump against his thigh, “Ah! What’s with you and your random boners!”

“It’s been two weeks, I’ve been angry AND horny all this time.”

“No way! If we had sex now I’ll die! Seriously!” Hinata yelled as he was picked up, “Ah!”

Ushijima threw against the bed and tugged at Hinata’s pants, “Slow down!” he struggled.

“Why are you refusing?” Ushijima pressed Hinata’s arms above his head and gripped his chin as he kissed him.

“Angry fucking means painful fucking, go slow or I’ll kick you, I’m serious!” Hinata said.

“Yes yes. Let’s continue.” He flipped Hinata around and quickly lube both of them up.

He pressed on Hinata’s lower back and grunted as he shoved his whole dick inside him, Hinata jumped and reach back to push Ushijima’s thigh in an attempt to slow him down, to no avail. Hinata cried out each time he thrusted into him, he was going too deep too fast.

“W-wait, no, ah!” Hinata tried to climb away but Ushjima gripped on his hips and continues thrusting.

“You’re so loud today,” Ushijima leaned down and pulled Hinata’s arms behind and used his hands to cover his mouth, “The neighbours are going to complain.”

“Mmph! Slow down!” His cries was muffled, his lower back was forcefully arched and his hips stung.

He felt him come inside him but he was still rock hard, thrusting balls deep every time. Ushijima turned Hinata’s head and kissed him, using his thumb to wipe his tears.  
“Don’t cry.” 

Hinata dug his nails into his arms, “How long are you going to last.. I’ll seriously die! Ah!” 

“You won’t, just two more times. I’ll let you come lots too.” Ushijima trailed his fingers down his ribs to his abs and down to Hinata’s semi-hard penis.

Stroking slowly between his fingers, then pressing his index finger down into his urethra, Hinata jumped and trembled under his grip.

“Ah! Don’t.. stop.” Hinata whispered, “It feels good, pull my hair..”

“Enjoying yourself?” Ushijima smirked and pulled a fistful of his curls and pounded into him.

He moaned in response and pleaded for Ushijima to come, his legs went soft as he felt a familiar warm pleasure inside him, trickling down his thighs as his boyfriend pulled out.  
Hinata took the chance and straddled Ushijima, taking him by surprise.

“Woah!, Where did the energy come from?” Ushijima panted.

“I’m having the opposite of energy right now,” HInata laid onto his chest, “give me a warning the next time you do that.”

“Okay, okay.” Ushijima pecked onto Hinata’s forehead repeatedly.

“Also about Oikawa, do something about him. I don’t like the way he smirks like he knows everything.” Hinata mumbled.

“I’ve let out all my pent up stress, I think I’m ready to fight him whenever now. All thanks to you.” Ushijima kissed him softly.

“Fight? Don’t hurt him again! Just apologize! And breathe when you’re angry, you’re unbelievably hot headed.”

“Yes, yes.” Ushijima said and smiled, “Thank you for coming here today.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite the masochist ain’t he.. How yall liking this so far.. im actually writing this as I go so I have no idea how aone is going to come in except in the first chapt.. I dun goofed

**Author's Note:**

> Fact: I wrote this sitting in my school library


End file.
